


And So He Grew Up

by orphan_account



Category: Peter Pan - Barrie
Genre: Age of Sail, Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, Pirates, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So He Grew Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble-prompt-challenge meme and Shes_Unreal.

Jim has just let go of his mother's hem for a moment though she did always say he shouldn't, not on market day, but then she's turned down a corridor like she was trying to get away and the smell of baking was so lovely that Jim felt he could just float away down to the baker's. That was when he met Peter.

-

Peter was only meant to leave him for a moment, there on the crow's nest, swinging to and fro above the waves, but Peter must have forgotten.

-

He writes his name as Jas. now. He remembers everything.


End file.
